jurassicworld_evolutionfandomcom-20200224-history
Deinonychus
}} Deinonychus is a genus of dromaeosaurid dinosaur that originated from Early Cretaceous North America. A close relative of Velociraptor and one of the best-known dromaeosaurid species, the Deinonychus bred by InGen can be distinguished by their head crest and distinctive coloration. Deinonychus are unlocked by the Hammond Foundation on Isla Tacaño. __TOC__ History Deinonychus was not planned to be featured in Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar, and no Deinonychus populations were reported by InGen on either Nublar or their Site B facility on Isla Sorna in 1996.http://www.dinosaurprotectiongroup.com/what-killed-the-gene-guard-act.html Dinosaur Protection Group - What Killed the Gene Guard Act It was revealed that Deinonychus was a species present in Jurassic World based on promotional material. As of 2018, it has been revealed that the Deinonychus population was the victim of an unconfirmed form of cruelty.http://www.dinosaurprotectiongroup.com/images/posters/cruelty.jpg It is unknown if there are any surviving populations.https://twitter.com/Jack_Ewins/status/1052300874163376129 Description A close relative of Velociraptor, Deinonychus is portrayed with a rooster-like comb on its head, as well as another fleshy ridge along its tail. Its skull is shorter than that of the Velociraptor, with large pronounced eye ridges. The base genome has a velvet and reddish-grey skin with a dark band along its body and around its eyes. Like Velociraptor, Deinonychus is a swift-moving predator. Behavior Despite their similarities, Deinonychus and Velociraptor cannot coexist and will fight each other. In fact, the genus seems antagonistic toward one another and will hunt down the other. Who is the victor in the battle can vary, though unmodified the Velociraptor has slightly higher base stats and may have an advantage. However, Deinonychus can reap a higher benefit from some genome splices meaning a heavily modified Deinonychus will be exponentially more dangerous than the base creature. Like Velociraptor, Deinonychus are social and will rapidly lose comfort and turn antagonistic if denied a pack. A bare minimum pack of 3 individuals per paddock can reduce rampages, though a pack of 4 to 6 is recommended. If given space and numbers, Deinonychus can be considered a more docile alternative to Velociraptor. Paleontology In reality, like other dromaeosaurids, Deinonychus would have been covered in feathers safe for avian scales present on the feet and the end of the snout. Fossils of relatives such as Microraptor and analysis of quill knobs found on Dakotaraptor, Utahraptor, and Velociraptor indicate it would have had short feathers across most of its body with larger feathers forming a tail fan and small wings on its arms. This would have made Deinonychus resemble a flightless eagle in real life. It is thought these wings and the tail fan would have assisted Deinonychus in maneuvering as airfoils, potentially gliding when it was young, as well as aid in visual displays and brooding its nests. Studies on the feet and hands of Deinonychus support the notion that the genus was a fairly good climber, especially when younger and lighter. In terms of build in real life, Deinonychus had a longer, pointer skull, and longer arms than what is seen in-game. Deinonychus has been found in both the Cedar Mountain and Cloverly Formations. A relatively medium-sized dromaeosaurid, it was one of the earliest of its family, yet showed advanced features that would be passed on to later theropods of the Coelurosauria line; such as a stiffened tail to keep the dinosaur steady while running and stereoscopic vision so it could gauge distances. Deinonychus was somewhere in the middle of the food chain. It lived in packs and prey items would likely depend on if it was hunting alone or in a group. Alone it would have targeted prey similar in size to itself or smaller, but in groups, it could have mobbed prey such as Tenontosaurus, Aquilops, and Zephryosaurus, but avoided large sauropods such as Astrodon and Sauroposeidon. Paleoecology Deinonychus is known to have inhabited a floodplain or swamplike habitat as Cloverly Formation and the Antlers Formation consisted of tropical or sub-tropical forests, deltas and lagoons. Other animals Deinonychus lived alongside include herbivorous dinosaurs such as the armored Sauropelta and the ornithopods Zephyrosaurus and Tenontosaurus. In the Antlers Formation, Deinonychus shared its environment with the large theropod Acrocanthosaurus, the huge sauropod Sauroposeidon, and the crocodilians Goniopholis and Paluxysuchus. Cosmetics *Jungle: Isla Nublar Challenge Mode Any Difficulty Unlock Trivia *''Deinonychus'' was shown on December 23, 2017, in an [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nF8IYKzfrUA IGN First] video. *'' '' was intended to be in Jurassic Park Operation Genesis, but was ultimately scrapped due to time constraints. *Following the release of the IGN First video, the yet unknown species was [https://twitter.com/nicholasrodgers/status/944671139657388034?lang=en confirmed as Deinonychus]. Prior to this confirmation, many speculated the species being shown was a Guanlong. *The in-game dinosaur appears to be based on older reconstructions by Robert Bakker. *In the Jurassic Park novel canon, Deinonychus is considered to be synonymous with Velociraptor, and was used as the primary basis of the larger-than-life size of Velociraptor. *It was once thought that in the Jurassic Park film canon, Deinonychus was synonymous with Velociraptor, however, it was proven that Deinonychus and Velociraptor both exist in the film canon as they both appear in the Holoscape and DPG List as a separate known genus. *''Deinonychus'' shares some similar sounds with Dilophosaurus. Gallery Deino2CaptainFistard.jpg DeinoCaptainFistard.jpg DeinoSpliffi.jpg Deino≤Ţhė Nebeský Mûž≥.jpg Deino3CaptainFistard.jpg Deino2.jpg Deino3.jpg References Further reading External links Category:Dinosaurs Category:Theropods Category:Carnivores Category:Isla Tacaño Unlock Category:InGen Database